Tales of Exitium
Summary Tales of Exitium is separated by two chronological stories. One set a thousand years after the other. The first part tells Tale of an adventure against a powerful Necromancer. The second part tells of a disorganized world that gets saved by the chosen one of Yggdrasil. Tales of Exitium 1 Arc 1 * Zayne vs Sakin (The Tutorial Battle) * Zayne, Sakin, Grantose, Wiggs, and Bedge vs Loegres Soldiers (Wiggs dies) * Zayne and Party face waves of soldiers to get out of the castle. * Grantose vs Azuris (A fight of honor) * Zayne and Party vs Giant Bat Monster * Zayne and Party vs Mad Mob (Renari joins, BURN THE WITCH) * Zayne and Renari find Evan in the forest nearby (Evan Joins) * Azuris and Brooke vs Stefanos * Zayne and Party vs Raikiri * Zayne and Party "join" a gang of Orphans in a city of Poverty *Zayne and Party vs Bandits and Bandit Boss *Zayne and Party meet Half-Dragon who joins their party in the Ghost City *The Party meets Talin for the first time Tales of Exitium 1 Arc 2 * Zayne and Party vs Gold Knight (The First Encounter) * Zayne and Party vs Raikiri * Zayne and Party vs Stefanos * Zayne vs Assassin (Welcome to the Holy City) * Zayne and Party vs Rakohs (Rakohs Joins) * Zayne and Party vs Pope Magnus XIV (Rakohs is approached by another assassin with a message, the group does not find out) * Before the party leaves, A elf from the same tribe as Sakin appears with her own Elven party and they have to fight, The defeated elven Party leaves saying they haven’t given up yet. * Zayne vs Idus Knights (Forma Joins, Rakohs reveals his mission to kill Princess Forma and the party has to face another Assassin. * Zayne and Party vs Stefanos (Stefanos joins, Brooke and Azuris joins) * Jailbreak Fight (Zayne and the party have to escape Jail) * Zayne and Party vs False King Idus (Intro to the Carnival) * Zayne and Party vs Dragon King Idus (Forma’s Potential Unleashed) * Zayne and Party vs Gold Knight (The Undead Knight Slayer) * Zayne and Party vs Mountain Golem (Journey to Tchange) * Intro to the Kingdom of Secrets * Zayne and Party vs Enchantress (Story of the Gauntlet) * Sakin vs Elven Party (Sakin’s heritage calls, The Elf woman is more adamant but Sakin shows great strength as he defeats all 3 of the Elven warriors. She is impressed and leaves Him to continue to save the world of man.) * Zayne and Party vs Sand God Salazar (the Battle for the Gauntlet) * An army arrives and attacks the kingdom of Kolnoré, Nevaren is back! * Enchantress suggests the party grow in power, they get sent to Rodonto * The Rodonto Coliseum * Zayne and Party vs Raikiri * Grantose vs Gold Knight (Grantose dies whilst slaying the Gold Knight) * Zayne and Party vs Raikiri for the last time (Raikiri dies, Talin Joins) Tales of Exitium 1 Arc 3 * Renari is approached by Merric the Magus who teaches her a new mystic arte (Renari is now an Advanced Magus, capable of great power) *The party face various Zombies powered by Nevaren *The Kingdom of Vetnasia is taken over by Nevaren * Zayne and Party vs The Defenders of Nevaren * Group 2 vs Emperor Nevaren Phase 1: (The Lich King) * Group 2 vs Emperor Nevaren Phase 2: (The Titan of Souls) * Final Battle; Phase 1: Zayne +3 vs Cade (Entry to Caelum) * Final Battle; Phase 2: Zayne +3 vs Cade (One Winged Valkyrie) * Final Battle; Phase 3: Zayne +3(people start dropping out of battler 1 by one until Zayne is alone) vs Cade (Incarnation of Darkness) The World Characters Category:Stories Category:Verse Category:Tales of Exitium